Technological advancements in networking have enabled the rise in use of pooled and/or configurable computing resources. These pooled and/or configurable computing resources may include physical infrastructure for large data centers that may support cloud computing networks. The physical infrastructure may include one or more computing systems having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers may provision computing resources to virtual computing entities such as virtual machines (VMs) to allocate portions of pooled and/or configurable computing resources in order to place or compose these VMs to support, implement, execute or run a workload such as a certain types of applications. Various types of applications or application workloads may utilize this allocated infrastructure in a shared manner.